


In Pursuit of Knowledge

by kiexen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, aziraphale may know crowley better than anyone else but there are things even he still doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: “Crowley?” Aziraphale questioned as he wandered into the kitchen after checking each of the other rooms in the flat for the demon. Said demon was currently sat in a chair slumped over the island, fast asleep. Upon coming closer, Aziraphale noticed a few books, several papers with neat handwriting, and one long gone cold mug of coffee scattered about in front of Crowley.





	In Pursuit of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Another procrastination fic, yay. I saw this post and could not stop thinking about the concept of Crowley actually going to school so here we are. https://heaven-and-hell-ineffability.tumblr.com/post/186087590977/anathema-helping-them-fill-out-some-forms-of not exactly like the post but that is what inspired this haha
> 
> No beta, the usual.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale questioned as he wandered into the kitchen after checking each of the other rooms in the flat for the demon. Said demon was currently sat in a chair slumped over the island, fast asleep. Upon coming closer, Aziraphale noticed a few books, several papers with neat handwriting, and one long gone cold mug of coffee scattered about in front of Crowley. One of the books was currently open and acting as a pillow, which caused Aziraphale to grimace internally. The books confused Aziraphale; he thought Crowley didn’t read?

The angel shook the demon’s shoulder lightly. “Crowley,” he said again. There was no response. Sighing lightly, Aziraphale pulled away and went about preparing himself a cup of tea, as quietly as he could. While he was at it, he disposed of the days old coffee and started a fresh brew.

While he was stirring sugar into his tea, Aziraphale heard Crowley rousing behind him with a groan. “Good morning, dear,” he said lightly, as he turned around to lean against the counter and sip his tea.

“Morning,” Crowley yawned, rubbing at his face absently, where the edge of the book had left a red welt on his cheek. He didn’t bother to sit up, just shifting to rest his head on his arm instead, eyes closed. “To what do I owe the visit, angel?”

“You hadn’t come by in a couple days and, well, I missed you,” Aziraphale said, blushing lightly. Crowley just chuckled as he opened one eye to look at him.

“Have you grown so dependent on me that you can’t be away from me for even a few days?”

“No, I love you, and just like to be in your presence, is that so bad?” Crowley was the one to blush this time, and without giving him a chance to respond, Aziraphale continued. “What _are_ you doing anyway? Or, were, before you fell asleep. I thought you don’t read books.”

The demon made a face and closed his eye again. “I don’t, not for fun anyway; it’s hard enough doing it when I have to. I’m cramming. Studying,” he clarified when his words were met with silence.

“Studying? Whatever for?”

“My final. Test, that is.” Suddenly, he shot up, startling Aziraphale with the sharp and sudden movement. “Angel, what time is it?”

“Uh, shortly after ten, I believe, why?” The angel blinked at him in confusion, as Crowley visibly relaxed and slumped back down onto the island.

“Oh, good, I didn’t miss it then.” Aziraphale turned and sat his mug down to pour Crowley a cup of the previously brewed coffee and sets it down in front of him, careful not to set it on any of the papers. He smiles up at him in thanks and grabs it, sipping at it slowly. The angel paused in the process of picking his own mug back up as what Crowley had said before sunk in.

“Wait, final? Crowley, are you in _school_?” The demon snorted.

“Yes, angel, that’s generally where one would study for a final.”

“Why have you suddenly decided to go to school?” Aziraphale asked, actually picking up his mug and taking a sip.

“Suddenly? _Suddenly?_ ” Crowley laughed. It was a tired laugh, but no less full of amusement and Aziraphale found it lovely. He loved his laugh, even if he didn’t do it very often. With a lazy flick of his wrist, Crowley made a small plastic container appear on the counter next to the angel. Inside was a stack of papers. Setting his mug back down, Aziraphale pulled out the pile. On top was a degree dated to 1973, for Music Theory. He flipped through them, a few catching his eye as he went, noting that they were organized chronologically. The last one in the pile was dated 1134, for Medicine.

“Why did you never tell me about this?” Aziraphale asked, as he gently replaced the papers and closed the container.

“Eh, wasn’t really important before, and I sort of forgot you didn’t know. You never questioned that I showed up the same time in the afternoon almost every day, or disappeared the same time in the morning almost every day, so I thought you did know.”

“I…”

“You never noticed, did you?” The was a beat of silence.

“… No, I didn’t.”

Crowley snorted. “How does that not surprise me.”

“Shush, you. What are you studying now then?” Aziraphale came around the island to sit in the stool next to Crowley, who finally sat up a little so he wasn’t on top of his notes anymore.

“English Lit. I didn’t know what to do so I figured I’d take that one again, see what’s changed.”

“May I?” The angel asked, gesturing at his notes. Crowley nodded, moving his arms completely out of the way.

“Go ahead. I just don’t want to hear how this, this and that are wrong,” he said, stretching upwards as Aziraphale picked up all the papers, straightened them out and chuckled.

“Alright, alright, I’ll keep those thoughts to myself.” Crowley finished off his coffee in the time it took for Aziraphale to finish going through his notes. “Actually, my dear, surprisingly there isn’t much here I would say would be wrong.”

“Good. Hey, angel. Since you’re here and all… Could I tempt you into helping me with last minute studying? Just to make sure I’ve got it all.”

Aziraphale lit up. “On one condition.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. “And what would that be?”

“That you make me dinner. I saw you had a culinary degree in there.”

Crowley laughed again. “Oh, is that all? You don’t need to give me the puppy eyes treatment, yeah I’ll cook for you.”

Aziraphale sat the notes back down, beaming. “In that case, just show me what is it you need to revise then, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley would never, ever, admit it, but he got his Culinary degree specifically to cook for Aziraphale one day.


End file.
